


The Catastrophe or Cats do fall in autumn.

by Ngaire_Taylor



Category: Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngaire_Taylor/pseuds/Ngaire_Taylor
Summary: Warning - unreliable narrator & Deliberately breaking the 4th wall.Additional Warning - Author thinks Deadpool is the BOMB





	The Catastrophe or Cats do fall in autumn.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - unreliable narrator & Deliberately breaking the 4th wall.  
> Additional Warning - Author thinks Deadpool is the BOMB

The Catastrophe or  
Cats do fall in autumn.

This story takes place about five years after the movie… if you want to know more, tough. You’re just going to have to read on…

It had been on the news, two campers mauled in Quebec. Local officials suspect a rogue bear. Not too uncommon in that part of the world, (I don’t know too much about this, being an Auzie I know very little about Canada… it’s bears and any problems they might or might not have. I am sorry if I offend any Canadians, if I offend anyone else I’ll just count that as a bonus) what had been uncommon was how their riffles had been deliberately broken in two (curious, no?). That was why he was here now… looking for Sabretooth. (If you don’t know why just give up now and go back to that coma you were in) Logan also known as Wolverine, was sitting in the local dinner, he had arrived in town this morning and decided to check out what the locals knew before setting out on his hunt. He had just started his first cup off coffee for the day when two men walked in; they looked around at the locals, seaming to dismiss them before sitting down in a booth near the window. They were obviously trying to blend in, (Try being the important word here). They were also obviously government spooks, and by the look most probably from the Catholics In Action squad. Logan snorted over his coffee. (The CIA never seamed to have any style, or at least they don’t in any of the stories I read… why else is Moulder F.B.I.?). Their presence encouraged him to stay and have breakfast, and in turn to overhear the conversation that was going on in the booth to his left. (And a very interesting conversation it is too)  
”…and I tell you it was a cat”  
“That’s stupid… there are no cats that size around here. It was a bear”  
“Yea… well what about Mrs. Sinclair, she claims that when she went camping last week she awoke to a large cat sleeping beside her…”  
”I don’t believe her… you know as well as I do that there can’t be a cat that large anywhere near here… I think she was dreaming, or drunk”  
The conversation ringing in his ears, Logan walked out of the dinner, pausing before getting on his bike to observe the CIA guys getting in a dark blue car. He put his hat on his head and set off for the location where the campers had been found. (Just love that hat)  
Walking around the campsite where the mauled bodies had been found, Logan looks for clues as to what had happened. Although it had been a couple of days the sent of blood had still been strong, along with another. Looking around the site had created more questions than answered, but one thing was clear this was not Sabretooth’s work. Shaking his head Logan walked back to his bike, sitting on it he lights up a cigar, having decided what to do, he starts his bike up and heads back to town. (I know… I know, smoking is BAD for you… but I can’t refuse him a vice or two… or three)

She was sitting in the trees when he walked by, not knowing why she followed him. He walked around the campsite, she had not meant to come back, but she was now glad she had, he had been fascinating to watch. She sat there, completely still until he left, shaking her head, she continued her patrol, she still had something to do and shouldn’t be sidetracked, no mater how fascinating that distraction was.

That night Logan finds himself seated in the local pub (He always looks so sweet sitting on a bar stool… I think it’s a height thing) thinking back on the conversation he had had earlier that afternoon with Mrs. Sinclair, she had been very helpful. Picking up the beer he had been drinking he heads over to the payphone on the wall, making the call he finishes the beer and walks out to arrange accommodation for the night. (And without me damn it)

Finding a place to sleep for the night had never been a problem; she enjoyed the feeling of the breeze upon her face. Thinking over the day she wondered who the man was he wasn’t like the others. He had reminded her of herself so much that she had almost walked over to greet him; only the fear and the need to be free had stoped her. Turning around again she sighed, hopefully tomorrow she would find what she was looking for. She lifted her head one last time, looking round she could not sense any danger, taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

He was putting on his boots when the knock came at the door, standing up Logan walked over and opened it, greeting the people standing on the other side.  
”Morning Logan” Jean greeted him with a peck on the cheek, “are you going to explain why you wanted Storm and myself out here in such a big hurry?”  
He closes the room looking over at the other person standing there “Morning ‘Ro”  
“Morning Logan” (she, as always is a model for control and pose even at this time of the morning)  
He looks back at Jean “I’ll explain on the way… you brought what I asked for?”  
She nods; he could tell that she is burning up with curiosity, (ya are too aren’t ya… well tough, ya just going to have to read on, aren’t ya) however here isn’t the best place to answer any of the questions. They walk over to the van, he had arranged for his bike to be sent back to the academy, if he were right about this he would be a bit busy for a few days anyway. (Just have to look after that bike for him. We all love it don’t we?)  
In the van a couple of moments later Logan explains his suspicions while checking the equipment the girls had brought with them. Jean was the first to speak after he had finished his explanation. (Now you just keep calm… just because I explained the plot to Jeanie and ‘Ro before you doesn’t mean a thing… I still love you. TRUST me… just keep reading)  
”So you think that someone’s pet has escaped captivity? What about the report about the broken guns? Not something that a normal panther would do”  
”I had thought about that Red, however if it is a shape shifter she didn’t change shape… there was no footprints from girls there, only the campers and the local authorities. All footprints were wearing shoes… and she wouldn’t be. However your here… just in case I’m wrong about that” (Now don’t get all huffy on me, just because he’s the strong silent type don’t make him dumb. He can call friends in to help if he wants to, and the man can be wrong at least once in his life, and if you wonder why they are calling our mysterious personage a she… Logan does have superior senses… doesn’t he?)

They had been tracking her for three days now, she hadn’t wanted to leave the place so close to where she had woken up; it had been nearly a month yet the need to be there had not gone away. She had awoken in pain, the van that had been transporting her had been a wreck; the man who had been driving had been dead. She had been confused for a few moments but had known to hide. Sure enough an hour later another black van had pulled up and two men had gotten out. She recognised the man wearing the lab coat, he had been very upset, so upset he had shot the dead man. That had confused her, however she had known what to do. Following them hadn’t been very hard; they stopped off at a large building a mile away from the crash. Feeling pleased with herself she had settled in and watched the building and everyone that had entered and left. She was so sure she would find what she was looking for, at least until the men at the campsite. That had been a mistake, and now these people were following her. Shaking her head she decided that something had to be done, if they would not stop following her she would have to stop them.

Logan had stoped in the middle of the clearing, he had his hand up to stop the others, head held on an angle as if listing to something. He suddenly turns around looking back the way they had come “Heads up ladies… company” (love his superior senses)  
Sure enough just as he finishes the statement two men walk into view, they are the type of men you usually see when someone uses the word disreputable, they both looked dangerous. The man on the left (we’ll call him Bob for connivance) was carrying enough weaponry to take on a small army and his friend (using the word oh so very loosely, we’ll call him Victor) looked like that small army mentioned. They did not look at all pleased to see Logan and companions – at all. “Hello, going hunting?” that was Storm (she, you’ll find is a master of the subtle verbal barb) At this the men train their weapons at our heroes (Yep, and if you think their idiots now… just wait)   
”What the hell are you doing here?” That was Bob (He’s the talkative one)  
”Oh, just going for a refreshing walk” Storm smile at Jean’s comment the problem being that Jean is carrying a very large riffle and ‘Ro just happens to be pulling a cart with a large crate that could just happen to be able to hold a large animal. (Now Jeanie we know that Bob and Co. are dumb… but not THAT dumb. Oh well… fight scene coming up.)  
The tension in the clearing had become so intense that you could cut it with a knife (yes… yes… yes… or adamantinum claws. Don’t get so picky… this is only a Fan Fic after all) Jean brandishes the tranquilliser gun (I hope you’ve worked out the equipment list that Logan gave Jeannie by now, however for anyone still lost I’ll post a list an the END of the story) she was carrying, Storm lifts her hands ready to Zap the first bad guy to move, Logan gets into an aggressive fighting stance. They hold this pose for what seems like forever.

She hadn’t expected the scene that awaited her when she reached the clearing. They’re facing the people that had been tracking her for what seamed like forever were to bad men… two VERY BAD men. Making a split second decision she attacks the closest of the men. He didn’t see her coming, and the flash of fear she saw in his eyes before she ripped his throat out was… FUN. The problem was the second man had time while she was dealing with the first man to turn around and shoot her. The impact of the bullets on her body had enough force to throw her across the forest floor. She could feel the cracked ribs and the blood flowing from her shoulder as she tried to stand up and face the other man. She snarled with pain and frustration, looking back at the fight she observed that the other man was already down. The two females were staring at her in shock, however the interesting man was already moving towards her. It was as if he had known she had been there and had been expecting her. He looks over at on of the females and gestures at the thing she is carrying. The female points it at her; there is a sound and a stinging sensation. The world starts to fade in and out… she could not have lost that much blood. She tries to stand up… the world spins… and she falls… unconscious.

Now Logan hadn’t been surprised at the arrival of the large Feline (happy now? Yes, the first local was right it had been a cat… a very large and you could say unhappy cat), what had surprised him was the attack on Victor by the said cat. But not being surprised for long Logan used the distraction to knock Bob unconscious. Having done this Logan directed Jeannie to shoot the cat with the tranquiller she was carrying. He had been unsure if the target (the cat) would be susceptible to telepathy, so had asked for super strong tranquillers, they were so strong even he would be knocked out for a while from them. They walked over to the body of the… cat. Storm was already getting the medical kit out…


End file.
